ros2_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clans
Here is the list of clans available in Rebirth of Shinobi. Custom clans will be added to this list once they are approved. Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. *No advanced natures. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Their techniques allow them to increase their body size up to gargantuan proportion among st others impressive feats. *No advanced natures. *Using the Hiden of this clan forces you to add Yang Release to your Natures (Taking up a nature slot like any other nature/A.N) Fūma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess per-eminent sharpness. The Hikari Clan The Hikari clan is a mysterious clan known for not much more than being 'tainted' as well as upholding a unusual family history that is riddled with melancholy and hardship. They posses a unique Kekkei Genkai that revolves around the manipulation of blood. *No Advanced Natures. *Blood Manipulation counts as 1 jutsu on your list but is otherwise unranked and every Hikari normally starts out with it. Hyūga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, among st other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. *No advanced natures. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. *No advanced natures. Jūgo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. *No advanced natures. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) are known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and their rare kekkei genkai the Shikotsumyaku. *No advanced natures. *If you're interested in having the shikotsumyaku, please contact an admin to partake in a lottery. Kedōin Clan The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan, Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Kurama Clan The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. *If you're interested in having the Kurama kekkei genkai, please contact an admin to partake in a lottery. Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. *No advanced natures. Odotai Clan The Ōdōtai clan (黄道帯一族, Ōdōtai Ichizou) is a renown clan known for its alignment with the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac, infused with the untapped power bestowed upon them by their most respected leader, Akemi Ōdōtai, though their clan name has disappeared as time progressed *No Advanced Natures Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. *If you're interested in having Wood Release, please contact an admin to partake in a lottery. *Start with a 0.5 increase to Stamina but must start with 1.5 Stamina upon creation. Shimura Clan The Shimura clan (志村一族, Shimura Ichizoku) is a shinobi clan from Konohagakure. After Konohagakure's formation following the Warring States Period, the Shimura were among st the first set of clans to ally themselves with the Senju and Uchiha-founded village, alongside the Sarutobi clan. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Sharingan and all its forms are unlocked through rp as it happens in the Canon. Mangekyō Sharingan can manifest itself in two different abilities, similar ones, or two of the same. *Rules for Sharingan. *No advanced Natures except for those stemming from Mangekyou Sharingan; Such as Blaze Release. *Start with 0.5 increase to Ninjutsu but must start with 1.5 in Ninjutsu upon creation. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. * Start with a 0.5 increase to Stamina but must start with 1.5 Stamina upon creation. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village.The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. *No advanced natures.